The New Shinobi
by JasonTheGuardianDigger
Summary: This is the story of a boy . A boy who will discover that he is te weapon that will save Konoha... Or destroy it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Arrival

The girl laid in the hospital bed looking down at her baby boy. He was fast asleep in her arms gripping on her sleeve. She smiled lightly as she always did in her shy manner. After a few minutes, a knock came at the door . "come in !' she said in a quiet voice. A man then walked in with his unruly yellow spiky hair, startling blue eyes, and the marks on his face that looked somewhat like whiskers. Naruto Uzumaki said as he walked in "Hey Hinata, how are you holdin up?"

Hinata Hyuga looked at the boy and smiled even more "I'm doing fine thank you. It's an honor to be visited by the hokage" Naruto rubbed the back of his hand and blushed slightly" aw don't think of it like that ! I'm just visiting an old friend and her new kid."

Naruto's expression darkened as he said " but you do realize he not only carries Hyuga blood but Uchiha as well ... like his father" Hinata shrugged and looked up at Naruto with a grim expression" I know ... that's why your going to teach him."

Sixteen Years Later...

The Young man was running through the woods during his weekly training with his uncle. He had spiky black and blue hair, a lean slightly muscular figure, and pupiless gray eyes like his mother. He stopped moving as he closed his eyes and listened to the trees around him . After a few moments, he heard what he was looking for and turned just in time to catch the flying kunai knife by the hilt before redirecting it at the thrower. It then got stuck in a nearby tree as his close relative (older cousin) Neji Hyuga stepped out .

"Come on Zukarri, you muat hone your reflexes if you want to get better as a Shinobi" Neji sighe's as he approached . Zukarri Hyuga sighed and replied "uncle Neji you're the only one that calls me besides my full name besides mom when I'm in trouble . Also, I've gotten a lot better " . Neji simply just glared at him and said "that may be true , but you haven't even been able to access te Byakugan, the most useful power of the Hyuga clan." Zukarri looked away" you're right. .. Look I gotta go Neji we can train more tomorrow " before Neji could reply, Zuka was gone. Neji sighs and walks away muttering " that boy will be our down fall"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Zuka stood in the clearing facing his close friend and rival , Rin Haruno. He had spiky pink hair and blue eyes that seemed to become even brighter when he got angry. Zuka had met Rin at school when he had earned the nickname "strawberry" based off his hair. Zuka helped make sure he wasn't called that again.

"So Zuka, for training today , we're gonna try and unlock your byakugan. That means we need to put you in a hostile situation." Rin said as he warmed up. Zuka was confused so he asked " well how are we gonna do that you and me are the only ones" he was cut off by Rin charging at him full force. Zuka just managed to dodge before Rin smashed his fist into the ground causing rocks to fly everywhere. Zuka grimaced when he remembered that Rin's mother was the great Sakura Haruno, so he would obviously be that strong.

"come on Zuka you gotta fight back if you wanna beat me !" Rin said charging again . This repeated with Rin trying to deliver bone shattering blows and Zukarri dodging time and time again. Finally, Rin landed a punch to Zukarri's stomach , sending him soaring into a tree. Rin didn't stop and Zuka had finally had enough with dodging, his veins around his eyes unwllingly popped out and he saw several points show up as glowing beacons on Rin's body.

Zuka rushed forward before Rin could react and drove two fingers into one of the points directly in his abdomen. Rin collapsed on the ground smiling like a madman. "welcome to byakugan, Zukarri Hyuga." Rin said before losing consciousness .

end of chapter two .

side note: thanks for all the reviews but from now on if you're gonna thrash don't review. it's my story so i can make whoever i want be a characters parents. so don't thrash the fact that sauske and hinata are together because you ship naruhina , i do too but that is overdone so i made this one .


End file.
